


Cancelled Plans

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaHalloweenWeek2017 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: #ClexaHalloweenWeekPicking out costumes, smut, and teasing.





	Cancelled Plans

“I dunno!” Clarke groans, throwing herself on the bed.

“Just do a lion,” Lexa says, rolling to her side to face Clarke.

“That’s super easy,” Clarke complains.

“That’s why nobody is going to do it,” she says, leaning over Clarke and pushing hair out of her face.

“Will you do it if I do?” 

Lexa rolls her eyes, “I guess.”

“Really?” she grins.

Lexa hums, leaning down and kissing Clarke. Clarke hums back, her hands coming up to hold the sides of Lexa’s face. Lexa hums again, a hand coming down to rest on Clarke’s hip. Clarke’s left hand slides down the side of Lexa’s face, tangling her finger into the baby hairs at the nape of Lexa’s neck. Lexa pulls away slightly, her forehead resting against Clarke’s.

“Do we have enough time to do this?” she questions.

Clarke sighs, turning her right hand to look at the watch, letting out a bigger sigh, “we need to go.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip, green eyes connecting with blue.

“Lex, it’s your sister,” Clarke says.

“Exactly. Do you know how many times she’s cancelled on us for Reyes?”

“Lexa.”

“We never cancel, what’s the harm? Plus she needs to be the center of attention in the group for once,” Lexa argues.

Clarke rolls her eyes, but the small smirk coming across her face gives her away. 

“And, you look like a snack,” Lexa makes her eyebrows jump, causing Clarke to let out a laugh.

“Don’t call me that,” Clarke laughs, feeling the laugh from her belly, something that rarely happens.

“But you look so good!” Lexa defends, barely keeping herself from laughing.

Clarke don’t respond, instead her hand returns to Lexa’s baby curls and pulls her in for a kiss. Lexa smiles so big Clarke has to break the kiss, blue eyes looking deeply into green.

“A snack I gotta eat,” Lexa mumbles, ignoring Clarke’s laughter as she slides down her body.

“You’re stupid,” Clarke says as Lexa unbuttons her pants. 

“And you’re about to get eaten,” Lexa states in such a matter-of-fact tone that Clarke bursts out laughing again, causing Lexa to roll her eyes as she removes Clarke’s jean shorts and underwear all at once.

“You’re-” Clarke gasps as Lexa digs right in, her eyes closing immediately. 

Lexa smirks with a sense of pride, a hand snaking up Clarke’s shirt, pulling her bra down a bit, and pinching a nipple.

“Lex,” Clarke moans, a hand coming down to tangle in dark hair.

Lexa hums, looking up at Clarke. Clarke groans, her eyes rolling back at just the aesthetic of Lexa eating her out. Green eyes dark and full of hunger staring into her soul, plump lips connected to her most intimate place, it’s almost enough to make her cum on the spot.

“Fingers,” Clarke mumbles, whines really, her hips jerking.

“I’ve got you baby,” Lexa mumbles, flicking Clarke’s bud with her tongue, then lightly scraping it with her teeth, causing a jerk from Clarke and a small yelp.

“You like?” Lexa questions.

Clarke nods, falling back as Lexa goes back to work.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you let her talk you into it,” Anya says, looking at Lexa’s costume which consists of a striped grey and black shirt, a striped tail, and black paint around her eyes and nose.

“At least I’m something, what are you?” 

“I’m being hot and getting laid.”

“I’m getting laid too,” Lexa rolls her eyes. 

“Besides, I’m obviously a ringside girl. Raven is a chick from coachella.”

“Really? Because it kinda looks like you two didn’t have a costume, so you came up with this last minute.”

“Like you didn’t,” Anya scoffs, looking at Clarke’s orange shirt and painted on whiskers and nose.

“We came up with this a week ago,” Lexa says, a smirk appearing.

“That night you cancelled to have sex?”

“Like we do that,” Lexa scoffs.

“Whatever you say sis. Your stupid smirk gives you away.”

“As if you didn’t get laid that night anyways. I just sped up the process it would’ve taken to get back home.”

* * *

 

“How much you wanna bet they’re standing over there talking about sex?” Clarke questions Raven, looking over at the sisters.

“Let’s see,” she hums, “neither have a real emotion on their face, their voices are low, Lexa is smirking, so yeah. They’re talking about getting laid.”

“They’re such pigs,” Clarke mumbles.

Raven laughs, poking her side, “as if we’re not.”

“Oh, how right you are my friend,” Clarke laughs, raising her glass.


End file.
